This is familiar,But from Where?
by CatRock
Summary: What would happen if everybody's memory of the past was erased?If Ichigo with everyone else would be in a foreign to them world?Would they make the same mistakes as before,or would they use the chance that was given to them and see people for who they are
1. The path memories lead to

**CatRock:Wow my first fic, all this time I was just reading them now I wrote one myself^0^**

**Kish: Oh don't worry .They can tell . AFTER ALL IT HAS NOTHING BUT MISTAKES.**

**CatRock:Kish !!!!!**

**Kish:What!!!!!!!? That **_**is**_** the truth .Other people were actually developing their writing skills ,While YOU were spending all day dreaming about ME**

**CatRock:*Blushes* That's riduculous, who would day dream about **_**you.**_

**Kish:*Puts on a smirk* You.**

**CatRock:*too shocked too say anything***

**Kish:Awww, did Cat Rock kitty get shy ,let me lend you a hand *grabs chin and looks in eye* Better?**

**CatRock:*Trying to hide blush ferociously while putting out a hand acting buisiness-like* well ,ummm I appreciate your offer now lets work together shall we?**

**Kish:*continues smirking*Whatever you say, Cat Rock hun.**

**CatRock:*glares* Just get on with it **

**Kish:*crosses arms*Fine jeez, now she was too lazy to tell you that the translation of**

_**demo -but(as in:but why?)**_** and she would really appreciate reviews on this story (without flaming) as its her first one Now , anything else **_**sweetheart**_**?**

**Catrock:*triumphant* Yeah, I could name one:Disclaimer.**

**Kish:Ne?But why? This is a fanfiction site so obviously no1 here owns nothing .**

**CatRock:*rolls eyes* Yes i know, do it anyway.**

**Kish:Disclaimer:CatRock Does Not Own These series so don't bother her.**

* * *

Two weeks after the aliens departed and Deep Blue was defeated, the mew mews retired from their heroic selfs.

Right now, Ichigo is in her bedroom, laying on the bed while looking out of the window.

She's thinking about the past she had not so long ago,but most of all, this cat girl is thinking about the people she met, while being a Mew Mew.

She sighed.

"I was complaining all the time about being a cat girl, that has to fight for justice .But it was not all that bad, even though it was life threatening, it irritated me, whenever i kissed i turned into a cat and it messed with my studies and relationship with Aoyama-Kun...."

Her cat ears came out,and she looked ridiculous blushing ,looking apoligetically while getting angry at the same time at a certain someone."Oh Aoyama-kun..I'm sorry.... That Ryou. How dare he ."

She muttered under her breath.

"Wasting my precious time with chores at the cafe,when i could have gone on a date with Aoyama-kun..."Her eyes got all shiny, dreamily smiling at a fantasy of her and Masaya walking on a beach as she suddenly realized something else.

"And it's because of him i had & have to work and slave at the cafe for hours with no help whatsoever .Well sure my friends are there, but they don't really help much .Lettuce always dropps plates,Mint just drank tea,Pudding always does stunts and tricks and not to mention Zakuro scared all away."

Then she smiled sincerely.

"But it was all fun .I-I reeally liked being a Mew and working at the cafe .Then a glint appeared in her eyes

"Those traitors, they left without even saying goodbye."

She suddenly got up, Hitting herself in the process, she was rubbing her head.

"Ouuuuuch"

Yes that's mews - particulary Zakuro and Mint - left:

' Zakuro', because she was getting more and more overloaded with show-biz

and Mint, well because she's Mint. Honestly, Mint kept her reason of her leave a secret.

Other then them,the mews were still working in the cafe,because that way they got to see each other

If the circumstances were normal, the others would have left too and would just visit each other to keep in touch.

Each had their own reasons, Pudding needed more money for her siblings as they were growing older and the circus offered a better -paying job for her, Lettuce needed to help her mother in finances and Ichigo would quit because of work overload, since working there was not neceessary.

But Ryou, yes RYOU secretly wanted them to stay together because no matter how many visits there would be, they would gradually slink away from each other, Ryou, as a genius, understood that and stayed as the boss of the cafe, when he could've been the next greatest scientist.

He told them that he will give them _actual _pay, instead of free sweets.

Yes _instead_ of. Ichigo was pissed at that, for she ADORED Keichiro's cooking and loved sweets, but the others took it okay .But as much as Ichigo hated to admit, her boss had a point. Ichigo and the others were really eating it up during their fighting days.

Returning to now.

After She accidentally bumped herself,some sense came back to her .She smiled and lay back down with her hands behind her head,eyes closed.

"Hmmph,I guess I forgive them. Zakuro and Ryou had their reasons, and I'm sure Mint had one too.

Thinking of the old days, could not exclude a few brightly lit memories : the memories of the aliens.

"Yeah,I really miss our well known Mint, Independent Zakuro, Loyal to his people Pai, little chum Taruto, and that perverted Kisshu..."

She turned bright cherry tomato red and went on stammering.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO! I was _NOT _thinking about the aliens, _especially not __Kisshu_, they were our enemies, they tried to kill me numerous times and they were mean and pushy and-and..............well.......I don't need to say anymore'

She opened her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Plus, why am i thinking of those freaks? They weren't even close to beating us."she smiled victoriously.

"Hmpph,well figures, with Kisshu as their lead attacker."She stopped and her eyes went wide.

"Kisshu?"

She got up angrily and yelled.

"Even now,he's annoying me, but this time in my mind, that pest". She slumped down on her legs and started hitting herself on the head anime-style.

"Oooh,baka,baka,baka,baka!Why am I thinking of was always treating me like a plaything a-a-and nearly killed me".

She looked down in guilt,"Demo,he sacrificed himself to save me, even after I rejected his confession of love to me..."Her ears popped out and

she coverd them with her hands and exclaimed"Aaaaah, what is wrong with me?!"

She sighed and said"I wonder if what I did was the right thing to do..........................................".

Her eyes turned real thin and pale pink and she started acting a little bit strange and emotional too, she was still Ichigo but not the Ichigo that she admitted to was the inner Ichigo.

She started speaking.

"To tell the truth he risked his life for me, his planet, his people.... he wasn't my enemy and if I wasn't already dating Aoyama, would have I considered him?"

What she had said hit her with slow painful realization, and she corrected herself

"But I love Aoyama-kun or............................................................................................Do I?"

A pink light was beginning to engulf her.

'If only things weren't so difficult..."

The light that threatened to cover her, covered her complete and in the next second she dissapeared.........

TO BE CONTINUED (Always wanted to say that :D)

**CatRock:Cheesy aye? Not interesting,sucks? great? good?TELL ME**

**Kish:Now, now Rock n roll . Don't want to intimidate the readers.**

**CatRock:Demo-**

**Kish:I said NO, but tell you what,if no one reviews .I'll let you dream of me**

**CatRock:YAHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I-I-I mean puh-leese who are you?**

**Kish:*pulls up closely and whispers*Your dream guy?**

**CatRock:*Turns to audience*In that case don't review!**

**Kish:........**

**CatRock:*Had no idea what she just said***

**Kish:*Can't hold it in any longer and laughs with joy*HA! I knew it.**

**You DO dream of me!**

**CatRock:*looks down getting redder and redder,not breathing now, Getting close to exploding '3''2'--***

**Kish:Now , now, quick REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 New world

**CatRock:Hi,I'm back!^o^**

**Kish:CatRock-chan you're in a good mood today!**

**CatRock:Sure, why not?*Beaming***

**Kish:My Cat-chan ate too much sugar, Ne?**

**CatRock:*Smile wider and speaks quickly* That's right, one word :CHOCOLATE! **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers****:**

**RubyLandry:I'm glad you think it's great. Honestly,I think I have to work on my skills..**

**mew mew 124:Well,I think I updated on time.I worked A LOT.**

**Kish: Yay we got reviews,I can't expect any less from all,I have high expectations*Teleports behind me and says seductivly*_Alright?_**

**CatRock:*Jumps a feet into the air* W-W-What was THAT?**

**Kish:*looks up innocently*What was what Rocky-chan?**

**CatRock:*Blushes and looks down*Nevermind....**

**Kish: *Shrugs and smiles* What CatRock forgot to say was that she owns nothing otherwise she would be the main character and would **

**make me fall in love with her *Turns and winks at CatRock* Ne?**

**CatRock:*overwhelmed***

**Kish: *chuckles* On with the story!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Even now he's annoying me, but this time in my mind, that pest"._

_She slumped down on her legs and started hitting herself on the head anime-style._

_"Oooh,baka baka,baka,baka!Why am I thinking of him . he was always treating me like a plaything a-a-and nearly killed me!."_

_She looked down in guilt._

_"Demo,he sacrificed himself to save me,even after I rejected his confession of love to me..."_

_Her ears popped out and she covered them with her hands and exclaimed:_

_"Aaaaah,What is wrong with me?!"_

_She sighed and said:_

_"I wonder if what I did was the right thing to do".After that sentence ,her eyes turned real thin and pale pink and she started acting a little bit strange and emotional too,she was still Ichigo,but not the Ichigo she admitted to herself._

_She started speaking"To tell the truth,he risked his life for me, his planet,his people,... he wasn't my enemy,would have I considered him?"_

_What she said ,hit her with slow, painful realization and she corrected herself._

_"But I love Aoyama-kun or .................................................................................................................Do I?"._

_A pink light was beginning to engulf her._

_"If only things weren't so difficult..."._

_The light that threatened to cover her, covered her completely closing sight of her from the rest of the world and with that, she dissapeared....."_

**Now:**

Ichigo appeared again but in a different dimension. A world unlike her own.

As soon as she appeared the light that envoloped her dissappeared and she limply fell, for she was too tired to stay conscious. When Ichigo woke up,she was startled. Somehow, she knew she didn't belong that was a normal reaction,as it was a place beyond her imagination.

She was in the middle of a grass clearing that was located in the middle of the forest.

By one tree prowled a jaguar, peacefully enjoying the light breeze.

The birds were chirping a clear, high pitched melody and were calmly flying through the sky.

The forest seemed to be in harmony,there were not that many bugs and the animals didn't pay too much attention to her,they just kept doing whatever they were doing .

None of these animals seemed aggresive either.

The forest was lush green and a little bit beautiful trees magestically towered above her, reaching for the baby blue,sunny sky.

She was awed.

"_The forest is so alive"._Was her first thought.

And apparently,she didn't remember how she got there even so ,she felt like it was natural. Like a note in the tune of a melody.

She was like one of the forests creatures,literaly.

Why literally? Well because she was in a form where she was half human half cat.

Her black soft ears were out and her cat features were enhanced as her eyes became slanted and hair became shorter and both of them became grew white but small claws and tail was swishing around in delight in joy of being in such a wonderful place.

She was dressed in a comfortable and suitable for all weather pink and black costume,a silkish and a liitle bit see through, capris and a long sleeved shirt.

That is what she woke up in.

But as I said before she felt out of place,yet was a reason for that:She forgot everything, only her brightest memories only remained.

One of them was about Kisshu sacrificing his life,trying to save Ichigo.

She didn't remember that scene very well. She just remembered that she almost got killed by Deep blue but Kisshu gave her a chance on survival and died in the process,but not only did he die for her, but he died laying in her she didn't even remember who Kish was,so his face in her memory was blurry.

The second memory running through her head was about Aoyama in Blue Knight form and saving her from Kisshu.

She also didn't remember it very clearly.

A blurry Aoyama saving her from another unique blurry glob getting angry at her was all she remembered.

But even though those were her only memories,she still knew how to fight,cook,talk,survive and basically all she knew,before she came that knowledge appears though her head is giving her instructions,in other words-Instinct.

While she remembered those two memories,she was distaint and broke down crying.

She didn't know why was crying or why she counted those extremely faint memories important,but they hit her a big deal just knew that what happened was unfair and/or not right.

Ichigo got up,wiping away her tears with her arm.

She figured that she should explore the area and then set up camp or at least find a started wondering around the forest by chance,blindly.

She made a few conclusions: That this place was really sunny and had a lot of varieties of berries and though that was a lot of edible food,she knew it would only last through did she know that it was summer all the time here.

She looked ahead and she thought she saw a handsome figure swiftly winding in between the trees.

She blinked and it was gone.

She thought"_Might as well ignore that for now,i see a stream."._

The stream she she saw was so clean you could count it as spring.

But what interested her most was that next to the stream was a particulary large tree with huge,long branches and a lot of giant owl holes in the tree.

She looked at it,and jumped on one of those branches and looked in the biggest owl was slender enough to fit in with her whole body and it turned that she fit in pretty snugly.

She decided to sleep here for the night,It was already evening and the sun was just about set down.

The next moment she stated:

"It seems weird to be sleeping here,but then again this place is.......unusual."

She suddenly got tired from the stress of the was confused,nothing made sense to her.

She gathered a bunch of leaves from the area,and layed out the leaves at the bottom of the owl hole,making herself a made..Then, she was peacefully drifting off too sleep,purring in the snuggled up comfortably and smiled,half-asleep,then she fell asleep,getting her well deserved rest.

What she didn't know was that someone was watching her from behind another dark-green haired being gave one its well known smirks watching the cat girl peacefully breathing and once in a while flicking her ears

"Well,well,well, it seems that I am not alone here.A stray cat joined me for company,"

The otherworldly creature put his hand on his chin and then snapped his fingers ,with an open-mouthed smile.

"Heh, my new neighbor is iteresting.

She seems like a fun companion.

I should go introduce myself at the very least.

Mabey I could even find out how she came here"

He frowned and scratched his head.

"I can't figure it out. Damn, I hate not knowing."

with that he flied up into the air and teleported...

TO BE CONTINUED(Yes! Said that again!)

**CatRock:So,how was that?I think it turned out better then the last chappie!What do you people think?**

**Kish: *crosses arms*Just don't get too excited.**

**Last time you were bouncing around over TWO REVIEWS!**

**CatRock:*shrugs*What can I say? I appreciate the readers who take time to review.**

**Kish:Oh and Catty-chan also wanted to say that she is sorry that the grammar turned out bad last some reason, this Kitty couldn't get her edits to work and save.**

**CatRock:*stares wide eyed* How did you k-**

**Kish:I read minds Kitty-chan *looks into eyes gazing intently, while smirking***

**CatRock:*gulp* WTH?! Since when?**

**Kish:There are many things you don't know about me,CatRock.............**

**CatRock:.........WEll anywho .REVIEW ,I won't post a chapter unless I get 5 reviews from different people fair enough huh?**


	3. Chapter 3 Spooky Greetings

**CatRock:Hi to all who's reading.I got a new chapter.**

**Kisshu:*smirking*What happened to 'waiting for more reviews' .**

**CatRock:Well I couldn't help it : burst of inspiration**

**Kisshu:Well anyway.**

** Disclaimer:Doesn't own it.**

When Ichigo woke up the first thing she saw were two golden pools directed at her from the shadows of the tree hollow.

This "tree hollow" was more like a small and not very deep cave,which was made with thousands of years of nature carving its way through its substance.

It was dark and a little bit creepy,but dry and was in a daze treating it like a dream,until she moved her arm and her hand got slightly scratched by the woody wall.

She 'woke up', thinking:

_Wait,I feel then this isn't a wait hold that thought: THIS ISN'T A did I get here?_

She paused._Wasn't I in an....owl hole?"_She started to get in a light hysterics,still finding this thought strange_._

Ichigo didn't notice that while she was laughing, she was getting sucked back into her own little world,forgetting about everything else.

But then she came back to the living world and realized with fright that there was another presence there besides her.

Ichigo gasped and started to panic, until she figured that it would be better to close her mouth with her hand,so she wouldn't emitt a single she calmed down a bit,she just realized that she was lying in a bed with covers.

She smacked herself in the forehead.

_Nice going,_

_REALLY observative._

But she remembered again that she should stay as still as possible.

She started panicking again with that thought and ducked under them covers out of pure fear.

She decided to check if the ruckus she was causing,was seen and so,peeked from under the blankets.

But the shadowy figure - which seemed like a ghost to her- started to shift a little.

The scaredy-cat held her breath,but then let it out in relief.

It didn't seem to notice that she's awake.

It was the very opposite - those two yellow orbs chose her as a target to look at,while they were fogged,as though it was day-dreaming.

Ichigo felt uncomfortable under the 'phantom's' gaze and hid again,but not without being ashamed of being so afraid.

But her fear seemed to overpower her and she was managing to breath without moving her chest,just to make sure she wouldn't move at all.

She was gradually building up her courage and told herself firmly.

_Okay,I'm not afraid of some geeky ghost._

_Why, It can't even touch me._

And with that she decided she was brave enough to steal one more glance from under her _sheets._Yes,sheets_._

But she immediately regretted that.

In a matter of seconds,the only thing visible within her eye range was the very same two eye pools, she saw when she woke up.

And they were smashed right into her face.

She lost herself for a moment from heart-pumping shock.

She screeched in a way only a cat could screech and jumped about a feet into the air,while managing to get away from him.

Of course,taking the covers with her.

It took a moment for it to sink in that:

number one:That was no ghost

number two:HE was an unusually graceful figure,and was not entirely seen to her in the dark.

Meanwhile, the keen person she was studying,was shaking his head, with his arms crossed in mock dissaprovel.

"Is THAT the way to greet your savior AND your new neighbor"

Ichigo watched him _TELEPORT_ from where he just was.

She was kind of like 'huh?' but then shook her head,forcing herself to not be shocked.

So she could concentrate in her frantic look for the suspicious to her person.

But.......not succeding in pinpointing him.

Then she heard him say in a clear,cheerful,somewhat mocking voice voice.

"Here."

She turned around to the direction of his voice and found him _RIGHT_ BEHIND HER,

leaning casually on the bark wall,

smirking,

with one hand poiting at himself,

just for humour.

"Did you just TELEPORT? _Who_ are you?

Actually..... no.**What** are you?

His face was just a whisker away,so he easily put a hand under her chin, without a problem.

**CatRock:Sorry,that was little short.**

**Kisshu:This time I agree with her.**

**The Internet is being hogged by someone else.**

**CatRock:Please review.**

**Reviewers get Quiche(the pie not Kisshu) or cookies with picture of kisshu on them**


End file.
